Determine the residue of $-811\pmod{24}$. Your answer should be an integer in the range $0,1,2,\ldots,22,23$.
Explanation: Dividing 811 by 24 gives a quotient of 33, so the greatest multiple of 24 less than $-811$ is $24\cdot -34=-816$. Thus $-811$ is $-811-(-816)=5$ more than a multiple of $24$. Since $0\leq 5 < 24$, the residue of $-811$ is $\boxed{5}$ (mod 24).